


Eddie the Bully

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new girl in town and Eddie shows her around school. Eddie finds anger in him after he realizes the new girl didn't like him. What will he do when he finds out the girl didn't like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie the Bully

Early Wednesday morning, Wally Cleaver met his friends, Lumpy Rutherford and Eddie Haskell at his locker.

Wally jumped a bit since he wasn't aware of Lumpy behind him.

"Don't scare me like that, Lumpy."

"What are you, chicken?"

"I'm not chicken, Eddie. I just didn't know you were behind me."

"Guess what, Wally?"

"What?"

"There's a new girl in school."

Wally was now interested.

"How do you know?"

"She lives in my neighborhood. Her parents want me to show her around school."

"Is she here today?"

"Tomorrow's her first day. You guys will like her. She's pretty."

"What's her name?"

"Penny Carter. She is also in the senior class."

"Where did she move from?"

"New Jersey. She's only been here for less than two days."

"Can't wait to meet this girl."

"Wally, how about I bring Penny over to your house this afternoon so you two can meet?"

"That's not a bad idea, Eddie."

"Okay."

The school day ended quickly.

Line Break

"Where's the Beaver?"

"He's out with Richard and Gilbert. He should be back by the time your father gets back."

"Mom, Eddie's coming over. He's bringing a friend who just moved into his neighborhood a couple of days ago. He says it's a girl and wants me to meet her."

"All right."

After his slice of cake was gone, Wally went upstairs to start on his homework. Once in his bedroom, Wally pulled out all the books he brought home with him. He decided to do math first. While working on the tenth problem, there was a knock on the door. Wally got up from his desk to answer the door.

He found Eddie and a girl at the door.

"I heard about you from Eddie today at school."

Wally looked at the girl. He saw Eddie was right that she was beautiful. He saw she had hazel eyes, long, thick red hair. That day she was wearing pink shoes that matched her light pink dress.

"That's a beautiful dress. The color fits you."

"Thank you."

"Wally, this is my neighbor, Penny Carter. She'll be going to our school tomorrow."

"You will like it at Mayfield High, Penny. A lot of the kids in the senior class are pretty friendly."

"That's good to hear. Maybe we'll have some classes together. I am in most classes with Eddie so he can show me around."

Wally liked Penny right away. He thought she sounded pleasant.

"I've got to get going. I have to help my mom with dinner tonight."

"I'll see you in school. It was nice meeting you, Penny."

June watched Eddie and Penny walk to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, Penny."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Cleaver."

Line Break

The next morning, Wally walked with Lumpy to class.

"I met the new girl last night, Lumpy."

"How come I wasn't invited?" 

"Don't ask me. Eddie was right. She is pretty."

"What is her name?"

"Penny Carter. Penny told me she's in most of Eddie's classes so he has to show her around school."

Lumpy took a look at Penny and whistled.

"She is good - looking, Wally."

After the bell rang, Wally met up with Eddie, Penny, and Lumpy outside of the history department. Eddie and Penny had just walked out of the classroom.

Anger began to build as Eddie recognized that Penny was interested in Wally. For no reason at all, he grabbed Penny's books and threw them on the ground.

"Why did you do that, Eddie?"

"You guys have it all wrong. It's Lumpy I like. I like football players."

After that, Penny and Lumpy walked away with Lumpy having a smile on his face.


End file.
